staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Czerwca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Tańczymy polkę, odc. 14 (Backyardigans // Polka Palace Party, ep. 14); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 52; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na górze i na dole - Gedeon i Madianici odc. 13 (Bugtime Adventures // Scare tactics ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem (How To Be Gardener (II seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 W-skersi - odc. 35; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Rodzinka - odc. 16/16 - Zabójcza perswazja; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1319; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1707 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1850; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Dotknij życia - Gęsi Pana Rysia 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Litowczenko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:20 Młoda godzina - Eerie Indiana, czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - Odc. 9 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 4414 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4629); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4415 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4630); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1712 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1851; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1324; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Wyprawa do krainy lodowców, odc. 39 (The Ice Expedition); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Londyńczycy - odc. 2/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Pryzmat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Zagubieni III - odc. 1 (Lost III, ep. 1, A Tale of Two Cities) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:J.J. Abrams; wyk.:Matthew Fox, Evangeline Lilly, Jorge Garcia, Naveen Andrews, Josh Holloway; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Zagubieni III - odc. 2 (Lost III, ep. 3, The Glass Ballerina) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Idealne zniknięcie (Deadbolt) 90'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (1993); reż.:Douglas Jackson; wyk.:Justine Bateman, Adam Baldwin, Michele Scarabolli; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Notacje - Tadeusz Dominik. Jestem dzieckiem szczęścia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 253 Nic nie było; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 19/52 Spooky spotyka potwory (Casper ep. Spooky and Poil Meet The Monsters); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Niezłomni - Geodezyjna pasja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 457; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Święta wojna - The Kurczaks (246); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 17/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Magnum - odc. 97/162 Profesor Jonathan Higgins (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 Profesor Jonathan Higgins); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wyznania - ... Kucharze (... Chef) 21'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Koło fortuny - odc. 135; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 MASH - odc. 198 (MASH (s. VIII, 623 April Fools)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1055 Płaszcz; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1056 Stracony materiał genetyczny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 28; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 55 Recydywistki (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Repeat Offenders)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/LX - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Jedzenie dżungli - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 293 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - odc. 86 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. Wilson's Heart HOU - 416); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Dr House - odc. 23 (House, M. D. ep. Acceptance ep #E6301); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Pitbull - odc. 28 - txt str.777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Heineken Music Open'er Festiwal 2009 - zapowiedź; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Konspiracja. com (Conspiracy. com (Antitrust)) 104'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Peter Howitt; wyk.:Ryan Phillippe, Rachael Leighh Cook, Claire Forlani; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Superszpieg: człowiek, który zdradził Zachód (Superspy: Man who betrayed) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 202, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 6:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:10 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 7:50 Świat według Kiepskich - Krawczyk - odc. 190, Polska 2004 8:20 Świat według Kiepskich - Jeleń Ferdynand - odc. 144, Polska 2002 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza - Ekomałżeństwo - odc. 131, Polska 2003 9:35 Rodzina zastępcza - Pojedynek - odc. 132, Polska 2003 10:10 Miodowe lata - Tadzio Krawczyk i Karol Norek - odc. 75, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zniszczone szczęście rodzinne - odc. 2, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1306, Polska 2009 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 94, reality show, USA 2006 13:00 1300 gramów - Przełomowa chwila - odc. 7, USA 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 936, Polska 2009 14:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Ożenek - odc. 145, Polska 2002 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Matrioszka - odc. 146, Polska 2004 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Śmierć prostytutki - odc. 13, Polska 2009 17:00 Na granicy prawa - odc. 5, USA 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 937, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1307, Polska 2009 20:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - odc. 2/21, USA, Kanada 2007 21:00 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - odc. 1/17, USA 2007 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - odc. 2/17, USA 2007 0:00 Akademia seksu - reality show, Dania 2005 1:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:40 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 975-977, Polska 2008 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Rafałek 14:20 Zakładnicy - odc. 12, USA 2006 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 2, USA 1999-2000 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 3, USA 1999-2000 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Moje dziecko jest uzależnione od komputera 17:30 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Nieudacznik 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Czas zabijania - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 23:10 39 i pół - odc. 3, Polska 2009 0:10 Californication - odc. 5, USA 2007 0:45 Californication - odc. 6, USA 2007 1:20 Szymon Majewski Show 7 - odc. 6, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 2:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:40 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 4:00 Rozmowy w toku - Moje dziecko jest uzależnione od komputera 4:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.10 Lalola (150) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 05.55 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 06.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.05 Zbuntowani (115) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.10 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 10.10 Strażnik Teksasu (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.10 Zamiana żon - reality show 12.10 Mała czarna - talk show 13.10 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 13.50 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 14.20 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.00 Zamiana żon - reality show 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (7) - serial 19.00 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 20.00 Nikomu ani słowa - thriller, USA 2001 22.15 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 23.15 Ustawieni - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2001 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Wycieczka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte ; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Dąbrowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Muzeum papiernictwa w Dusznikach Zdroju; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Gwałtu, rety! w Ciechanowcu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1318; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1696; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - Raz Dwa Trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Tak miało być - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.25 - Jak pływać kajakiem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:56 Tak miało być - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Studio Polonia - Jacek Krawczyk - Paryska "Kultura"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kultura 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Agnieszka Holland; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Warto rozmawiać - Cudowna szczepionka ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Studio Polonia - Marek Kamiński - polski polarnik, podróżnik i żeglarz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Magazyn przechodnia - Strzelanie; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Słodki smak dzieciństwa - niezrównane Andruty Kaliskie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Wycieczka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Zacisze gwiazd - (57) Krystyna Sienkiewicz (i Kuba Sienkiewicz); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Na dobry początek - Na dobry początek - Raz Dwa Trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1318; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 26 - Jak uniknąć końca świata; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Koniokrad odc.5; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1696; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Teatr w kadrze - Pod znakiem węża - wspomnienie o teatrze Kobra 39'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosława Łukaszewicz, Renata Czarnkowska-Listoś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Gwiazdorskie Towarzystwo Muzyczno - Wokalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Grenlandia za plecami Marka Kamińskiego 28'; impresja filmowa; reż.:Wojciech Ostrowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Warto rozmawiać - Cudowna szczepionka ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Na dobry początek - Na dobry początek - Raz Dwa Trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 27 - Jak puszczać latawce; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:52 Plebania - odc. 1318; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Koniokrad odc.5; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1696; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Teatr w kadrze - Pod znakiem węża - wspomnienie o teatrze Kobra 39'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosława Łukaszewicz, Renata Czarnkowska-Listoś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Gwiazdorskie Towarzystwo Muzyczno - Wokalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Grenlandia za plecami Marka Kamińskiego 28'; impresja filmowa; reż.:Wojciech Ostrowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 28 - Jak chorować; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:58 Polska z bocznej drogi - Utrzymać się w pionie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Cudowna szczepionka ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia